


meet the matthew smiths

by BeLikeTheBluebird



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seb is WHIPPED for this boy my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLikeTheBluebird/pseuds/BeLikeTheBluebird
Summary: i think you can figure it outin which seb has carlos over for a family gathering and short circuits.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	meet the matthew smiths

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to apologize in advance to the seblos server i failed to mention the cats that bit was cut

Carlos tapped the side is his bag nervously. He checked the time around twelve times. The rerun of Modern Family his sister was currently watching was faded background noise to him.

In approximately thirteen minutes, he would be meeting all of the Matthew-Smith siblings. And Seb’s parents. And all of his extended family. Sure, he knew the siblings fairly well, and he had met the parents, but Seb’s cousins? Uncles? Aunts? He was hardly ready, but Seb had invited him to Emma and Ethan’s birthday party. So there he was, waiting for Mrs. Matthew-Smith to pick him up.

After what felt like a lifetime, Carlos’ phone finally buzzed.

from: sebby<3  
hey, we’re outside your door! 

Carlos quickly texted back, saying that he would be out in a minute. He threw on his coat, and next thing he knew, he was sitting in the back of Mrs. Matthew-Smith’s car, the cards he had made for the twins resting on either side of him. “Thank you again for the ride, Mrs. Matthew-Smith.”

Mrs. Matthew-Smith smiled at her son’s boyfriend. “Please, call me Irene. And no problem. Sebastian wanted you at this party and it felt necessary you were.”

Seb blushed at the use of his full name. “Mom! You know most people just call me Seb!” He half joked.

Irene scoffed at her son. “Oh please, Sebastian. I have a feeling Carlos doesn’t mind hearing your full name.”

Carlos giggled a little. “I don’t, Mrs Matthew-“ He paused for a moment. “Irene.”

Irene nodded. “You’ve got it.” She could sense the silence in the car before it had time to come about, quickly switching the music from 70’s on 7 to Broadway Radio. Seth Rudetsky was finishing up some interview with a former contestant on The Next Elle Woods, then being replaced by some Avenue Q. More specifically, “If You Were Gay.”

“Remember when you first came out and like four kids sang this to you in the rehearsal room?” Seb asked Carlos, a twinkle in his eye. 

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Those four people were Nini, Ashlyn, EJ and Rico. And they wonder why you didn’t come out until the spring musical.” 

Seb laughed. Not just giggled, but laughed. “Well, they’re almost all out now, seeing as Nini’s dating Gina, Rico’s dating Kayden, Ashlyn’s dating Kourtney and Ej is attracted to Ej and only Ej.” 

Now it was Carlos’ turn to laugh. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

“Now, which one is Ej?” Irene butted in. When you have six kids, you start to lose track of whose gossip is whose.

“One who stole Nini’s phone right around hamster gate.” Seb tried to explain to his mother. “Chad who was randomly Troy for like four and a half scenes.”

Irene nodded. “Gotcha. Yeah, he did seem a little-”

“Self centered? Untalented? Annoying? All of the above?” Carlos interjected.

“Damn, honey. What’d Ej ever do to you?” Seb asked with a tone mixed with humor, surprise and concern. 

“He’s never done anything to me personally, he actually gave me a pretty good pep talk once. He was just so awful in ninth grade that I’m having trouble fully forgiving him.”

Irene pursed her lips. “I hear you. I mean, how much has he changed since then?”

Seb shrugged. “I think the whole phone incident finally opened his eyes. He was briefly back to his old self during tech but he’s pretty mediocre now.”

Carlos groaned internally as he realized Mrs. Matthew-Smith was almost to her garage door and the conversation would have to end. On the bright side, he hadn’t been able to hold Seb’s hand the entire car ride. And before then, since Friday. It was all too much. 

By the time Carlos had found his way out of the minivan (seriously- why do the doors open using a button? How is that easier in any way?), Irene was already in the house. Seb was standing outside of the door, arms in full “I’m ready to hug my boyfriend” pose. And that he did. 

Carlos gave Seb a quick kiss, followed by a much longer one, which Seb happily returned, before whispering something about needing to go see his family. Seb grabbed his beau’s hands, heading towards the garage door and into the house. 

The Matthew-Smith house was small. Or at least it felt that way. Carlos counted roughly nineteen people in the living room. He was forced to sit on Seb’s lap to make room for all of the cousins. Not that he minded, of course. 

“Sebastian! Who is this boy and why didn’t you tell me about him?” Carlos heard an aunt of some sort yell across the room. 

Seb groaned. “Debby, I posted a picture of him on Facebook. He got his own post in the High School Musical album and in the Tenth Grade album.” 

The aunt (Debby?) sighed. “My bad, Sebastian. I can’t remember everything you post.” Suddenly Carlos realized that mayhaps being passive aggressive was genetic. All of Seb’s siblings seemed to be fairly passive aggressive if need be, along with Seb himself. 

The silence was broken by Leo, who seemed to have just noticed Carlos. “Carlos!” the boy shouted, running up to him. Carlos dropped to the floor, which only made Seb a little sad.  
Behind Leo trailed another young boy, who looked to be about a year younger than him. “Carlos! This is my cousin! He lives in SaltLakeCity!” Carlos didn’t fully understand how Leo managed to make four syllables, but he was always amazed by the Matthew-Smith clan.

“Cool! And what’s your cousin’s name?” 

“JJ.” The cousin pipes up. “I’m Jacob James Matthew and I’m six! And you are?” 

Carlos pauses for a moment. “I’m Carlos Oscar Rodriguez. I’m fifteen. I’m close with Seb here, so now I’m celebrating Ethan and Emma!” 

“Carlos Oscar. Like the grouch?” JJ asked, legitimate concern filling his eyes. Carlos was just impressed with how well this six year old was carrying the conversation.

“I suppose. But I’m not grouchy. I pinky promise.” 

Seb watched the conversation, his heart swelling. He made eye contact with Ethan, signing “happy birthday” immediately followed by “I love him.”

It wasn’t some big secret. The two had said it to each other loads of times. Seb just wasn’t very open about his feelings with his family. 

Ethan was quick to sign back an “I know.”

Something about this made Seb especially emotional. He thought it was that mixed with seeing Carlos play with kids. He wasn’t sure But, he hated crying in front of his family. He signed Ethan a quick. “I love you. I need a minute.”

It took Carlos about twelve seconds to notice Seb was gone (Ethan was counting.) “Does anyone know where Seb went?” Ethan signed “his bedroom” (Carlos had learned the basics shortly after meeting Ethan- it was important to him.) Carlos dashed upstairs, hearing a vague “leave the door open” from Mr. Matthew-Smith, causing him to blush like a lunatic.

Carlos walked in Seb’s room to find him strewn across the bed, eating some old Halloween candy. “Sebby, my love? Is there anything I can do for you? Is something wrong?” 

“I love you.”

“Honey, I love you too, but your mother is expecting us and I’d really prefer your aunt Debby doesn’t think I’m a bad boy.” 

“Oh please. Who gives a shit about Debby. Her two liked Facebook pages are Fox News and I Love Jesus. She just wanted to make a scene.” Seb sighed, squeezing his pillow. 

“Is that what this is about? Like you said, who gives a shit about Debby?” Carlos asked, sitting down on Seb’s bed, taking his boyfriend’s hands.

“No. It’s just-” he took a moment to recollect himself “Seeing you play with my cousin made me extremely emotional. Then I was signing with Ethan about how much I love you- something I’ve never said to my family before- and he said ‘I know’ and that made me even more emotional and I didn’t want to cry in front of my family.” 

Carlos smiled at the crying boy. “For what it’s worth A. I love you more than anything B. JJ might be my second favorite person and C. I haven’t mentioned to my sister how much I love you either.”

Seb laughed, pressing a kiss to his beau’s lips. “I love JJ. He’s such a little shit” He paused for a moment. “Oh my god. They’re probably getting ready to do cake. We should go.” He pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before getting up. 

Cake went smoothly for everyone above the age of ten. Every child, on the other hand, was covered. Carlos also discovered that he didn’t mind the twins sharing a birthday if it meant double the cake. 

At around 4:30, it was time for Carlos to leave. Irene banned Seb from going on the car ride back, much to the dismay of both him and Carlos, as he had a mountain of homework to do. Before leaving, Carlos made his rounds, signing and saying goodbyes, shaking hands with as many people as possible. JJ gave him a hug, which almost made Seb combust on the spot. It all faded when Georgia made an embarrassing comment about treating her brother well, but it was nice while it lasted

The car ride home was fairly boring, save for the last five minutes or so. Carlos was getting an influx of Facebook friend requests, probably all finding him from the posts Seb had mentioned earlier. 

Irene finally spoke up. “You really do love my son, don’t you?”

Carlos nodded. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah vibe w me on tumblr @belikethebluebird n @nonbinarysebmatthewsmith  
> also dedicated to the seblos server ily guys


End file.
